Many fishing enthusiasts keep a personal log of their fishing activities, including time, date and location of a fishing activity, as well as information about any fish caught, including species, weight, length, etc. Portable devices that allow fishing enthusiasts to quickly weigh and measure fish are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,765,155 describes a portable device for weighing and measuring fish. U.S. Pat. No. 6,696,650 to Muller et al. describes an electronic fish scale with a digital output screen. Unfortunately, recording data from these portable devices into a written log can be inconvenient and/or cumbersome during an outing. Moreover, written logs may omit useful details or may include inaccurate information if written after an outing.